Azir/Trivia
General * Azir is the first champion to have his first ability point restricted to a single one ( ) since it's required for the other two ( and ) to function. ** He is also the second champion to be unable to rank up a basic ability at Level 1, the first being . * may be referencing the Egyptian solar disc god Azir art discussion 1 (depicted as a sphere emanating rays of light each ending with a hand) and titular god of the short-lived monotheistic religion imposed by Pharaoh . His son later restored the polytheistic religion. * Azir's dance references Remember The Time by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** If Azir Sand Soldiers and then dances, they will follow him and dance all in sync. *** His soldiers will keep dance in Azir's stead while if the player types '/dance' while Azir is . *** If enemies cannot see Azir while he dances, his soldiers will not appear to dance to them. Development * Azir is voiced by , who also voices . ** Azir's Japanese voice actor is Akio Hirose.Official Japanese Voice Actor List Released For All Champions (Up to Qiyana's Release) * Azir's development started right after patch V1.0.0.131 and went on for three years, eventually having to be pushed back due to his skillset needing to be reworked.Azir creative discussions 1 ** His release was scheduled for patch V4.16 but had to be delayed six days due to numerous bugfixes. *** A few hours after release he was disabled due to even more bugfixes being needed, finally being re-enabled the following day. * Azir resembles: ** Egyptian theonym > Coptic ⲟⲩⲥⲓⲣⲉ > Greek Ὄσιρις- , possibly from wsr "strong"http://www.ancient-egypt.co.uk/transliteration/ancient_egypt_dictionary.pdf, pp. 92-3 ** Central-Semitic noun *ʕĀðir > *ʕĀzir " " (> Hebrew עוֹזֵר ʕozer)Sanmartín, J. Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 204-207 * Azir's codename was , a Sand Mage that was expected to be canceled,So was Ao Shin scrapped? possibly after the : ** He was more focused on sand magic at first, but was later shifted to more of a commander/emperor after Riot realized that was the theme/story they really wanted to capture with Azir.Azir forum discussion about his gameplay *** There was a Reddit leak in 14-May-2013 showing Azir's early concept, which was presumed fake up until his reveal. **** One of the earliest Azir skillsets Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam worked on had an ultimate called 'Sand Hands' in which a pair of those would rise from the ground and, after a delay, move together pushing everyone between each other and squish them in. ***** Other themes included Sand Golem, Man with Sand Cloak, Sand-Bender Lady, Evil Sand Wraith, and more until Azir reached his current look.Azir gameplay discussion Lore * Based on the timeline in Realms of Runeterra and his lore, Azir is between 3000 - 3050 years old. ** Based on his human appearance, Azir was between his late 20s and early 30s when Shurima fell, similar age as human . * Azir's mother was born in Vekaura. * Azir was a benevolent leader, a kind dictator devoted to his people's well-being and prosperity. Though he got a little ahead of himself with the over-enthusiastic Ascension ritual, even that was done with good intentions, for he saw Ascension as a means to have Shurima grow and influence the entire world. ** This desire was never derived from conquest, as Azir truly believes Shurima was the pinnacle of civilization and could only continue to prosper. * Azir currently wishes for the other city-states to join his empire so that they may benefit from Shurima's culture and way of life. This might prove difficult after being trapped in limbo for millennia, given the likes of Zaun are the antithesis to Shurima. ** So for now, Azir's motivation is to restore Shurima's glory.Azir creative discussion 2 *** Back in the empire's heyday, Azir was popular with everyone.Azir creative discussion 3 This charisma might help him restore his people to greatness. * Azir's gauntlets have ribbon-like tassels to emphasize his regal status and to resemble embroidered robes which in turn represent feathers, cementing the bird-like appearance.Azir art discussion 2 * When he was young, Azir was taught ancient knowledge from and combat from . The Ascended brothers' teachings will prove useful for the trials ahead. Quotes * Azir himself heavily references , specifically emperors Muad'Dib and his tyrant son Leto II. They are both associated with deserts and relentlessly pursue their vision of greatness for humanity, while also alluding to its inevitability. ** Like , Azir suggests that, without himself to guide it, humanity has no future and will perish. *** Azir also resembles the House Atreides Insignia. * to an emperor?"}}}} references No Church In The Wild by . ** The quote is likely still referencing the Dune franchise, with the baron being Baron Harkonnen whom Paul Atreides (Muad'Dib) defeated right before becoming emperor. * }} might be referencing . * }} references . ("May the odds be ever in your favour.") * Azir shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * He references and from . * The scene depicted is most likely moments after his Ascension, having long departed and Azir his sand army to prepare to fight , with the newly-risen Shuriman capital and the in the background. ; * He references (his references ) ; * He resembles from . ; *He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Easyhoon. ; * and can be seen in the background. * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * He can be seen playing Go in his recall animation. The game he is playing is a reference to the first game of DangHu, a game from 1739 ce. * As with the other Warring Kingdoms skins, this skin is likely based on figures from the novel ; specifically, leader and strategist . Relations * treachery made Azir furious at his former soul brother betraying his trust to become an Ascended being and destroying Shurima in the process. ** And yet Azir won't admit his ambition may have led him astray to begin with.Azir creative discussion 4 * Given exploration of the Shurima Desert and robbing of an amulet from one of its pyramids, it's likely Azir won't be entirely fond of him. * Azir dislikes graverobbing but does not resent her. She is family after all, and saving her from backstabbing meant everything at the time of his revival. * Azir is disappointed that a mighty warrior such as has been reduced to a rabid beast after being tortured beyond insanity for imprisoning himself with Xerath. ** On the other hand, might be the only remaining Ascended that can help the Emperor. ** Azir deeply respects Nasus, though the Curator looks down on him for his arrogance and for what his hubris did to Shurima.Azir creative discussion 5 * Azir doesn't seem to be aware of existence as of yet. Category:Champion trivia Category:Azir Category:2017 Lunar Revel